My Immortal
by Princess1616
Summary: Hey! This is my first one shot AND my first song fic so PLEASE read it and tell me what you think! It's to the song My Immortal by Evanesence and it's an Inu Yasha&Kagome pairing.... there's like 12 a sentence of Miroku&Sango so that doesn't count


Hey guys! It's me again! So how is everybody? I know I should be working on 'The Challenge' but I was watching TV last night and this story just POPPED into my head! and I was like "I CAN WRITE A SONG FIC!!!" and then i did a little happy dance... i imagine i looked rather silly but that's alright! lol so ya this is my 1st one shot AND my 1st song fic! Talk about 2 birds one stone eh? lol well I'll let you read it now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or My Immortal by Evanesence... I hope I spelt that right....   
  
Inu Yasha was sitting on a banch in the God tree.. as usual. In Fact the only time he ever left was if he was hungry or he needed to defend the village. He knew all too well that his friends were worried about him. He heard them talking. He knew they were trying to get him out of the tree. They tried throwing things at him, that was Shippo's idea. Then courtesy of Miroku, they tried talking him out of it. Then Sango came up with telling him that he could always go get her. Her. The source of all his misery. He loved her, she hated him. He just knew it! He could tell by the heartbroken look she gave him.   
  
'I'm so tired of being here  
  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it wont leave me alone'  
  
Then the jewel hitting his chest as she threw it at him. Then her back retreating away from him forever. He didn't really know what happened next. All he knew was that everything went blurry as his eyes welled with tears and that she was gone. He didn't get to tell her that he loved her! He still had her radio. Her radio and the jewel. The only things left of his kagome. He listened to that thing constantly. He was amazed those 'battery' things she had told him about hadn't worn out yet! He didn't know how it was working but he thanked Kami that it was. He sat in the tree all day listening to that radio, clutching the jewel in his clawed hand. He knew he could go get her. He did have the jewel after all. He just couldn't bring himself to do it after what happened last time. He had given her plenty of time to cool down before he went tot go get her after she left. When he came through the well he saw his Kagome coming out her front door with some guy. She was laughing. Then he thought he saw love in her eyes. That shattered his heart into a milion tiny pieces. He dove into the well and hadn't gone back since.He felt a couple tears come to his eyes just picturing her that day. That was another thing! He cried now! That terrified his friends beyond all reason. They all wanted to get Kagome, but the jewel never left Inu Yasha's presence. No matter how hard they tried he wouldn't let them go get Kagome.  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
He was permanently broken. They all knew it. And the only one who could fix it was 500 years in the future.   
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me'  
  
He hated to see her cry. She knew it too. It made him want to kill what ever had made her sad. The problem was... it was usually him that made her cry, and he hated himself for it. No mastter what he did he always ended up making her cry. It tore him apart. It seemed the only thing he could do right was protect her from harm. When she actually did get hurt, he was torn apart all over again! Kikyo didn't do this to him. Kikyo. She was the reason that kagome was gone. It was all her fault! She called to him as usual. He knew it killed Kagome inside when ever he went to her, but he couldn't halp it! She had this odd control over him that pulled him to her. This time was different though. Kagome followed him. He wanted to see why he always went to Kikyo instead of staying with them. When she found them, she caught Kikyo kissing him again. He despised Kikyo for this. She next put some kind of spell on him, so she had complete control over him. She made him say things he hadn't felt in a long time, actually since Kagome came into his life.  
  
"I love you Kikyo. I don't care about Kagome. She is meerly your reincarnation, not you. She could never replace you." She made him say. She knew that Kagome was standing right there. He did not. Then he saw her, and smelt her, along wiht the scent of salt. She was crying! Then Kikyo dissapeared leaving the two of them there. That was when Kagome threw the jewel at him and ran. Never to return again.  
  
Kagome sat on the roots of the God tree, unable to get to the branch she wanted to sit on with out a ladder. She only thought about him. Even when she was with her boyfriend Hojo. Sh even put his face on Hojo's head while they kissed. She knew she should get over him and move on -it's not like she could go back, he had her jewel fragments- but she just couldn't bring herself to forget him. She loved him. Sure she cared about Hojo... but he just couldn't replace the feeling she has for her hanyou. She was depressed and she knew it. Everyone who knew her knew it! She went to therapy and everything, except it was kind of hard to figure out what her problem was if she couldn't tell her shrink what was really bothering her.   
  
'You used to captivate me   
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
  
Your voice it chasde away all the sanity in me'  
  
He is the ruler of my thoughts. It's not fair! He can -and probably has- moved on and is happy with Kikyo. And here's Kagome stuck on him. She can't escape him. Not even in her dreams. You'd think a girl who was going out with the guy every girl wants would dream about him... but no she dreamt about a guy who lives 500 years in the past. She sounded like a total lunatic. She spent all her time drawing him, writing poetry about him, and singing about him... he whole world was him... and most people were a bit creeped out by it. She may be the perfect girl to everyone else. But to everyone whole actually knew her she was depressed and broken. She was amazed that anyone even talked to her anymore. She was always in a dreamworld with him. And when she wasn't day dreaming about him, she was reliving the last moments she had with him... before he world died.   
  
"KAGOME!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!! I - " was the last thing that she heard before she leapt into the well, and was in her own time. For good. Now she was stuck, and she REALLY wanted to know what he was going to say... it was driving her INSANE!  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
No matter how long she was away fromhim she couldn't forget her love for him. Some one once said 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' that's all too true. It seemed that the longer she was away from him the more she NEEDED to see him. She wanted to forget him so she could be spared from the pain. She couldn't stand it!  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But your still have all of me'  
  
'I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone'  
  
She thought as she ran to the storhouse for a ladder.  
  
'And though you're still with me'  
  
He tought as he clutched the radio and jewel to his chest.  
  
'I've been alone all along'  
  
They both thought as Kagome climbed into the tree, and sat on his branch. Suddenly she could sense a jewel shard so she turned around and saw him. She gasped and nearly fell out of the tree, but was caught by a clawed hand. She was pulled into his arms and finally felt at peace.  
  
"Kagome" he whispered into her hair. He couldn't believe she was there!  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I-I-I don't know..." She stuttered. Suddenly she came to a marvellous revelation. She was here. With HIM! The one she was dying to see all this time was finally here! She burried her face in the crook of his neck and cried in the safety of his arms.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Don't cry! You know I hate it when you cry!" he pleaded with his love as she sobbed.  
  
"You have no idea how ling I've waited for this moment! I was positive you'd never come back for me! I thought you forgot about me! I couldn't ever forget you and I went into depression... and WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME???" she screamed, still crying. Inu Yasha was shocked that she actually wanted him to come get her!  
  
"I thought you hated me! I thought I saw love in your eyes when you were with that guy... so I gave up all hope that you'd actually want to come back here. I lost all hopes of having you love me as much as I love you and so I never came back." he explained as he rubbed her back to comfort her.   
  
"I don't love that guy you baka! Sure he's nice enough but I've never even really liked him! He may be my boyfriend but he doesn't hold a candle to you!I never loved him and I never will! I'm taken by a guy 500 years in the past!" Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha pulled back slightly and kissed her, he poured all the love in his heart into that one kiss, as did she.   
  
"I love you" they both whispered afterwards.  
  
Suddenly they were alone. Each in their own time. They both ran to the well and jumped in. Inu Yasha went through and found Kagome sitting on the ground. He picked her up and spun her around in the air and rejoyced at the sound of her laughter. Then he kissed her again, with all the love he had.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked afterwards. They were sitting in the well, Kagome in Inu Yasha's lap, holding onto each other as if the world would end if they let go. Which to them it would.  
  
"I have no clue!" Inu Yasha answered truthfully.  
  
"Let's go ask Kaede... besides I want to see everyone!" Kagome said excitedly. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Remind me why I love you?" he asked jokingly. Kagome playfully slapped him and stood up, ready to go back in time to see her friends. Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style, took her to Fuedal Japan, and helped her out of the well.   
  
In Kaede's village, a very sad Shippo was playing half heartedly with Kilala. That is until he caught Kagome's scent in the wind. Kilala smelt it too. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo cried as he saw the couple runnig towards him. As soon as Kagome was off of Inu YAsha's back, Shippo jumped onto her, crying the entire time, Kagome was tearing up at the sight of the baby kitsune too. Then she saw Sango and Miroku running toward her. Shippo crawled to safety as Sango launched herself at Kagome and enveloped her in a tight hug. Both girls were crying and saying how much they missed one another.   
  
"Excuse me my dear lady Sango but may I steal Kagome from you for a moment?" Miroku asked jokingly as he tapped Sango on the shoulder. Sango reluctantly let go of her best friend. Kagome jumped at Miroku and hugged him, knowing that Sango was making sure his hands didn't wander. Thankfully now tha Sango ha confessed her love for the perverted monk he hasn't groped another girl since - aside from her. Kagome was practically hyperventilating from her happiness.   
  
"We need to see Kaede" she weezed as Inu Yasha scooped her up again and ran to Kaede's hut, successfully breaking the door.  
  
"Ye do not need to break my door every time ye come to see me Inu Yasha. AH! Kagome-child! I see Inu yasha has finally retrieved ye from modern times." Kaede said, Inu YAsha reluctantly put Kaogme down as she went to sit with Kaede.  
  
"That's what we're here for Kaede. You see I was sitting in the Goshinkbu at my house when suddenly I was here, with Inu Yasha. Then I was back in my time, and he came and got me. Do you know how that could have happened? We were hoping you'd know." Kagome explained breathlessly.  
  
"Aye. Were ye sitting in the Goshinkbu as well Inu Yasha?" the old priestess asked.  
  
"Ya." he replied. "I understand. It is because ye love each other that caused this. Ye were in the same place at the same time and ye were in love. This transported ye to an alternate dimension, where ye were finally together. As soon as ye annonced your love ye were transferred back were ye not?" Kaede asked, Kagome nodded and allowed Inu Yasha to pull her into his lap.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable Inu Yasha, ye need to leave. I need to take care of a villager now so ye must leave." Kaede said as she got to her feet. Inu Yasha stood up and carried Kagome away. He jumped into a tree and they sat there for hours, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your fears   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me'   
  
They eventually fell asleep like that, Kagome in Inu Yasha's lap, safe from anything that may come her way. Exactly as it was meant to be from the beginning. It took them a while but the eventually got it right. Little did they know but Kikyo was watching from beneath. She knew she'd lost him forever. But she didn't hold a grude. She just accepted the fact that he ws happy and decided to move on in the afterlife. She pierced herslef with one of her arrows and left a pile of dust at the base of the tree, so she could be burried again. She was free.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
So what do you think? You like it? You hate it? This is my first song-fic... and one shot acually so I'd really apreciate it if you reviewed! OH! and check out my best friend Sango0808's story Moonlight Festival! It's AWESOME! dude! lol well I'll be posting chapter 11 of the challenge soon.. I'm not sure if it'll happen before I got camping but that's in four days so i doubt it... hang on! FOUR DAYS! I need to pack!!! runs away to go pack! lol TTFN!!!  



End file.
